A Dancer's Love
by Ms.Sophisticated513
Summary: Bella Swan is a dancer/choreographer looking for love. She cant find the right guy until he comes in. He works at the same job in the same job. will love blossom or will it tumble to the ground. Emmet/Bella AH Cannon CoupleS EM/B,ED/R, A/J
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 20 years old. I graduated college early with a dance major. I currently live in Los Angeles. I work as a choreographer at IDA Hollywood. I teach hip hop, but I was trained in hip hop the, locking popping and lyrical hip hop. I also do Broadway, Contemporary, and Jazz. I love to work. I don't have to because my mom and dad are rich. My mom's name was Renee and her new husband's name was Phil Dwyer he was a baseball player. He didn't really have family and the ones that he did have they didn't get along. I was like a daughter to him. I really love him because he made my mom happy. I still remember the first time we got into an argument.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"_Hey Bella, Hey Rene" he said walking into the room after dropping his practice gear. He came in the kitchen and gave me and my mom a kiss on the cheek. My mom and Phil look at each other then nod and turn to me. _

"_Hey Phil. What's up?" I asked sitting on the counter. _

"_We wanna talk to you for a second do you have time?" Phil said _

"_Sure go ahead. Is everything ok? Do I have to beat up Shawn again? I told him I wouldn't be as easy as I was on him the next time I gotta beat him up?" I said jokingly. Shawn is Phil's teammate. I get along with all of his team mates. Shawn is the Rookie so I gotta mess with him. I mess with all of the Rookies it's a tradition. _

"_No" he said chuckling. "This is really important to me." I nodded to him. "You know I love you like family and that I don't really get along with my family right?" he asked. I nodded to him again. He pulled out a manila envelope and handed it to me. "Then I wanna give this to you." _

_I walked to the Kitchen Island and hopped on the counter. I opened the contents and saw a lot of papers with my name and his names. After reading it for a second. I shook my head. I looked up at him. My eyes were swimming with tears. I was grateful and angry at the same time. _

"_Phil I love you like another dad. I am so grateful that you are giving me a trust fund, but I can't take it. It's too much. Not only are you giving me a trust fund, you are giving me your houses, your cars, and the rest of your money that would be in your account when you die. Are you sick? Please tell me you aren't sick. Why didn't you give anything to my mom? Did she get a cut? Are we splitting it?" By the time I was done I was hysterical. He pulled me into his arms. _

"_No sweetie I'm not sick I'm not going anywhere. I just want to make sure that you are well taken care of if something happens to us. If I die before your mom, you guys will split it ok?" he said after kissing my forehead. I reluctantly agreed. I still wasn't happy with the trust fund but I agreed. The trust fund has $300,000. He has 3 beach houses and 2 regular houses and 6 cars._

_***End of flashback***_

I agreed but I still didn't expect for them to be gone within a year. A stupid drunk driving accident. They were hit head on. My mom died instantly and Phil died on the operating table. That was the worst time in my life. I went to live with my dad and his new wife for about a year. I was happy to restart my life over with him. His wife Sue is really sweet. My dad is the police chief of Forks, Washington. He won the lottery when I was living with him. He calls me his good luck charm. I graduated from high school at the age of 16. I was still 116 when I went to Cornish College of the Arts in Seattle. I studied Contemporary ther and I went to a dance studio to study different types of hip hop. That's where I met my best friend Alice Brandon. She is a short pixie. She has an older brother named Edward. He goes out with Alice's boyfriends; Jasper Hale; Sister Rosalie Hale. We met the hale twins while going to the Cornish. We all moved to Los Angeles, I currently live by myself which, I am happy about I own an apartment in Hollywood by my Job. We all work at the same place. I teach hip hop and Broadway, Rosalie and Edward teaches the samba and Jasper teaches contemporary. I love my life. I just wish that I can find a guy that shares the same interest as me, and isn't dumb as the dirt on the bottom of my shoes. Hopefully that day is soon.


	2. Chapter 2

RING….RIIIING…..RIIIINNGGG

"Hello" I said my voice still groggy from sleep.

"Hey Bella" my boss Richard said

"Hey Richard, How are you?" I said sitting up yawning

"I'm good sorry to wake you up but can you come in early and teach a hip hop class at 12 cause Wayne just quit. And were gettin that new guy for hip hop. I want you to show him some how to work things around here. You know you're my best worker. "He said sugary sweet.

"Oh Richard. I can't stand your ass. "I said in the same tone. Then started laughing

"I should fire your sarcastic ass." Richard said.

"Whatever. That's why you hired me" I said in a sing song voice. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was blinking 10:00. "Anyway I need to get ready so I can teach the class. I also gotta work on some choreo. K." I said jumping out of bed.

"Alright see you in a couple of hour's bye B." Richard said hangin up. I shake my head a couple of times and laugh. I've been working for Richard for about a year and I'm the best female choreographer he has. I don't like to brag but that's what he said and most of my co-workers.

I check the clock and see that its 10:10.

"Fuck. I need to head downstairs" I said to no one in particular. I love my house I have a 5 bedroom house that includes, 4 ½ baths, a game room, a huge kitchen; because I love to cook. I might be a dancer but I eat a lot. It also has a huge living room, a gym and I turned the basement into a dance studio. The backyard has a pool and a Jacuzzi. I also have a 4 car garage. I love cars. I have a black 2010 GL550 SUV, An orange/grey SSC Ultimate Aero, and s 2010 Mercedes STS platinum. I also inheretied the cars from my Mom and Phil, there mostly older cars That me and Rose fixed up, there all in storage now. I also have a garage that will make a grown man fall to his knees. I like to work on cars. Rosalie and I want to open a garage in a couple of years, she went to school for dance and mechanics while I went to school for dance and business. I also want to open up one of my own dance studios.

I went into the kitchen and started eating cereal. Right when I took the first bite my mentor called.

"Hey Esme" I said. Esme has been my mentor since my first day in college. She was a world class Broadway dancer, but she know older styles of dances she helped me with my contemparary. She taught me everything I know. She was so loving and motherly, she was their when my mom died. She just moved to Los Angeles with her husband, Carlisle. He is a very good doctor, he has clinics all over the world. Her son is also a dancer. He is older than me. So I never was able to meet him. While I went to a school in Seattle he went to Julliard and studied modern, hip hop and singing. He was taught hip hop from one on Esme's friends that new a friend. Just like me.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"She asked

"I'm fine. About to go to work" I said still eating. I hate to eat and talk at the same time.

"What you don't go into work until later right?" She asked curiously

"Yup Wayne one of the hip hop dancers quit today and where getting a new guy. So I have to show him the ropes and take Wayne's class and mine." I said

"Why are you taking his class? Cant they merge your classes together." She is so smart.

"You know what I didn't even think about that. I will see today. The only reason why I'm taking it is because people paid for up to 3 months. Which is really stupid on their part." I said after drinking my milk. I got up and put it in the sink. I looked at the clock and it said 10:20. It takes me 20 minutes to get to the studio and probably another 20 to figure out Wayne's choreo. I already figured out that I'm going to do choreo to 'Put it in a love song by Alicia Keys and Beyonce' in my class.

"Ok well I just wanted to see if you can come over to the house and bring Rosalie, Edward, Alice, and Jasper, my son just came back living in New York. I'm going to make dinner. It should be ready by 6:30. How does that sound" She said.

"Sure I'll call them on my way to the studio. Oh and can I just come over after my class. My first class finishes at 2:30 the new guy comes in at 1:00. It should take about 1 hour, to show him everything. Then my actual class finishes and 5:30 so can I just take a shower at your house and get ready there" I asked.

"That's fine Bella" She said

"Ok Esme I still gotta go and figure out choreo for Wayne's class. So I gotta go. Love ya" I said walking into the basement.

"Ok I'll see you tonight. Bye. Love you to." She said and hung up.

After going through my I-Pod I keep down here I finally figure out that I'm going to dance to 'take it off by Kesha.' It took about 30 minutes to do the choreo. I'm glad that I love to dance and can come up with anything on the spot, because that would have been difficult. After I shower and brushed my teeth I decide to put on my traditional dance clothes. I have two closets one in my room which has regular clothes. I also have a closet by my room in the hallway that keeps my dancing clothes. I decide to put on some Black yoga pants with my favorite Elmo shirt and Red Nikes. After I get dress I decide to put my hair in a pony tail. I have long wavy brown hair that stops at my butt. I decide that I'm going to go to my hairdresser Chanelle and get it cut to shoulder length and dye my hair honey brown and add blonde streaks. I always change my hair color the craziest hair color that I had was blonde with red streaks. My dad almost went on himself when I came home from college for Winter break. Once I'm done getting dressed. I grab a shoulder bag I put my laptop, iPod, keys, and my cell phone. I also grabbed another bag and put another change of clothes. I grabbed my beige tube top with the ruffles on the side, a pair of blue jeans and beige heels I also grabbed some earrings and a necklace and my purse and I'm ready to go.

I decide to take The SUV .Once I'm in the car I send a text message to Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

_Esme's house 6:30. Dinner for her son. She wants us to meet him. _

After sending them the message I get reply saying they can come. I text Esme their answers. I can tell she is happy. She really loves all of us.

Once I arrive to work I go to the front desk, where Gianna works. Gianna is in her mid 30's but doesn't look a day over 20. I really respect her because she is basically secretary for everyone. She keeps everyone in order. So I always tease her by saying. 'Oh gracious one.' She always hits me on the arm. After signing in I go to Richard office.

"Hey Rich." I call him Rich because I don't know how Dick comes from Richard. That sounded really gross the way I said that.

"Bella you're early." He said looking at his clock. Its only 11:15. I was surprised that their wasn't traffic.

"Yup, there want any traffic." I said scratching my head and tilting it to the side. That's my I don't understand look.

"Wow. Your one lucky girl I got here late today because of the traffic." He said shaking his head

"Well what can I say I'm the queen of the streets" I laughed while plopping down in one of his chairs.

He laughed and said 'Whatever' I pulled out my laptop.

"Hey can I stay in here until I gotta go." I asked while looking up.

"I don't care go ahead your always welcomed in my office." He said never looking up. I told him ok then went to my laptop

While I'm on my laptop I get my music together then I play solitaire. That's my favorite game. After a while I check my watch and see that its 11:50. I decide to get ready to go. After I packed up I gave Richard a hug and told him I was leaving. He hugged me back and told me that Waynes class was in studio 4.

Once I get there and set up for the class. When I'm done it only took 5 minutes. So I decide to practice the choreo. While I'm doing that I notice that the students are coming in. I notice that there more girls in this class. And the guys are mostly gay, which is good to because some guys might call this choreo girly. Once I'm finished I get a round of applause.

"Thanks guys. I'm Bella. I'm going to be taking over this class." I said but before I get a chance to tell them why. Some blonde girl interrupts me.

"Why Bella, we were just fine with Wayne" She said while crossing her arms and arching her eyebrow.

"Well before I was going to tell you guys why, you interrupted me. So like I was saying, I'm taking over Wayne's class because he quit earlier today." She room was filled with 'aww mans' and couple of 'dammits'. "I know I'm sorry. I don't know why he quit but he did. So I know some of you guys paid for most of the class. I was wondering about that. I have a class that starts at 2:30. Either you guys can join my class or you guys can get a refund." I told them.

"Before I say 'yay' or 'nay' I gotta see more of your choreo" the same girl said. She is really getting on my nerves.

"How about this I show you guys my choreo for my class then you can think about it" I said to the class. They all agreed. I walked to my laptop and put on my song. I waited for my queue and start dancing. My choreo has a lot of Voguing in it. Once I'm finished I walk back to my laptop and turn off the music. The whole class likes my choreo except that Blonde girl who I learn to be named Jessica. Only half of the people who paid can't do my class because of the time difference. So they decide to get refunds. But they agree when I said that they can take a evening class that I teach, if they couldnt make the earlier class.

"Ok so basically this dance is a series of eight counts" I told them. They are really quick learners. They learned the dance in an hour which I am great full for. I say that can leave and they really appreciate me letting them leave early. So now I notice that its 1:15. I know the new guy is supposed to be here. So I get my things and head over the Rich's office. The new guy is supposed to be in there. When I finally make it to the office I open the door then stop dead in my track. The only thing I think is 'dang that boy is gorgeous.'

He is big like really big. Big as in buff not as in fat. Short dirty blonde hair, icy blue eyes. Deep dimples and a smile that would make you lose all of you thought process. I give him a once over and notice that there isn't a ring on his hand. I want to do a happy dance but I can because he might have a girl. I then notice that we are staring at each other. So I decide to get the foot out of my mouth and speak.

"Hey I'm Bella" I squeaked. I then stuck my hand out for a shake.

"Hey I'm Emmet the new guy" He said smiling wide while getting up to shake my hand. He is really tall to.

"Nice to meet you" I said then blushed. This is going to be a long day I can already feel it.


End file.
